Mobile devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablets, and other portable devices, are pervasive among users. As a result, service providers and network providers continue to strive to improve wireless services, in terms of types of service (e.g., location-aware services, multimedia services, etc.), access, performance, etc. Given the growing demand for wireless service, wireless bandwidth is gradually becoming a precious commodity.
In addition to mobile devices, user devices also include stationary devices, such as desktop computer, televisions, etc. Given the diversity of user devices, service providers and network providers strive to extend various services among the array of user devices available to users.